Listen To Your Heart
by eViLyN95
Summary: Quinn and Finn come to a mutual understanding when Quinn reveals something while drunk. She decides to help Finn get Rachel to say yes to him after the Nationals drama. But is Finn really who Rachel wants? M for things I'm planning on writting. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was only a one-shot that came to my mind listening to a song and I played around with it until I got the beginning of a story.

**Disclamer: Don't own the Glee characters or any ideas I take from it. I do, however own the idea for this story. **

**Chapter 1**

They entered the Dayton International Airport with their heads down despairing from their loss at Nationals. Well all except one Latina who was still fuming at their co-captains for throwing away their chance to win first place for a stupid kiss.

Their parents weren't waiting for them since they'd decided to carpool. As soon as they turned on their phones the popular kids saw they had a message from Kelsey, the new Cheerios captain.

_Party at mine at 7. Be there. -K_

They ignored the text and started making their way to the parking lot when Quinn spoke. "We should go." They all stopped and looked at her questioningly.

"Go where?" Asked Mercedes.

"To Kelsey's party. It'll cheer us up. We can't stay depressed about losing forever."

"Quinn is right." Everyone looked at Rachel in shock. She'd been the most affected by the loss. She shrugged. "I want us to win next year and mopping around isn't gonna help us get there."

"Free booze, hell yeah!" Puck spoke his opinion.

"I'm down." Santana agreed. She needed a drink soon or she'd kill Finn and Rachel in their sleep. Quinn looked around at the rest of the gleeks and was pleased to see them nod their agreement. She really needed to unwind and alcohol was the second best way for her to do that. The first being extreme work outs.

"All right." Puck clapped his hands. "Let's roll."

As soon as they arrived Puck, Santana, and Quinn headed to the room with the most alcohol in the house: the kitchen. Quinn got unopened bottles of rum and vodka. She'd been blacking out more often which meant Charlie was gaining more control over their body and alcohol dulled her presence in her mind. She opened the bottles and drank from both until she felt a slight buzz.

"Damn, Q. Didn't know you had it in you." Santana complimented Quinn on her drinking ability. She really was impressed. Quinn had chugged half of both bottles and still seemed sober. Puck was the only one she'd thought could keep up with her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, S." Quinn winked at her friend before heading to the living room to dance. She danced with many guys who she kept sending to get her bottle after bottle through the night.

O_o

Quinn groaned the light invading the room worsening her headache to the point where she had to wake up. The first thing that went through her mind as she became coherent was that she wasn't in her room. For as long as she could remember she'd never opened her drapes. Then she remembered last night. Well most of it. Everything after her fourth bottle was a blank.

She was met with two monstrous hands when she sat up. One was holding a water bottle and the other a bottle of Advil. She took them and swallowed four.

She finally focused on the owner of the hands. She was surprised to see Finn sitting on the edge of the bed with an understanding look. They hadn't been on the best of terms since their break up. Hell even before that, but that didn't stop her from thanking him. Etiquette was drilled into her for 16 years. She was still wearing her clothes after all which meant they hadn't had sex. That was good. Another pregnancy was the last thing she needed right now.

"Your welcome." Before thinks could get awkward she got out of bed and began her search for her shoes. "It makes sense now."

She stopped searching under the bed and looked up at him without getting up. "What makes sense now?"

"The way you treat Rachel and not wanting her to be with me."

Quinn's face didn't betray the panic she was feeling. She was great at hiding her emotions. Something else she'd had to learn. Quinn forced herself to calm down. He couldn't know. "What are you talking about, Hudson?"

"I'm talking about you loving Rachel." He answered looking down at her. "It explains a lot."

"I don't love Rachel." Quinn said with forced calm getting up.

"Don't deny it Quinn. You told me last night." Quinn having no more reason to school her features let Finn see her shock and fear at that statement. "I won't tell anyone. We talked about it last night and I'm cool with it."

Quinn sighed in relief. She and her mom were patching things up, so right now wasn't the best time for her to find out about her preferences. "Thanks. I won't fight you for her. It's clear that she loves you."

"I know." He stated. "You told me that last night, too. Though I'm not sure if she still loves me after costing us Nationals."

Quinn was sure Rachel loved Finn. She was also sure the only reason she was saying no to him was because she didn't want anything tying her to Lima and she told Finn this. "You need to let her see you'll either let her go when the time comes or follow her."

Finn smiled. "Thanks, Quinn, but why are you helping me get the girl you love?"

Quinn had resumed her search, but stopped at the question. She was facing away from him and without turning around said. "Love means wanting the one you love to be happy and I think you can give her that."

"You threw your shoes at Puck for making a move at Rachel. They're probably still downstairs."

"Thanks." Quinn started walking towards the door and didn't stop at his next question.

"Need a ride?"

"No, thanks." She threw over her shoulder. Quinn looked all over the first floor, but couldn't find them. She was about to look outside when her phone vibrated. She opened it to see a text from her mom.

_Quinnie, where are you? I have to go to work, but I'm calling the cops if I don't hear from you soon. -Mom_

_I'm fine. On my way home. -Q_

Quinn ran home barefoot. They hadn't been her favorite pair anyway. It was only when she was standing on her porch that she realized she'd left her purse in Puck's truck. She looked around for the frog her mom kept the spare key under.

"There you are." Quinn turned it over with a stick and grabbed the key not bothering to fix it. She knew it was fake, but she still didn't want to touch it. She wasn't afraid of frogs. They disgusted her and she hated them. Even the fake ones.

Quinn made herself a Sue Sylverster protein shake to sate her growling stomach. She'd just put her glass in the dishwasher when she felt the familiar feeling of being smothered before everything went black.

"Drinking isn't a permanent solution, Quinnie." Charlie chuckled even though she knew Quinn couldn't hear her. She ran up to her room and moved her dresser so she could lift the loose boards. She took out the black backpack with a gleeful smirk. "A tragedy we can't be too loud, but I couldn't wait any longer. I'll come up with something to keep them quiet."

She sent a quick text to their mom.

_Hanging with S, and B. Don't wait up. -Q_

Charlie put the floorboards and dresser back before getting their car keys and driving to the city. She'd been out a lot more recently. She knew if she wasn't careful she'd get caught, but she couldn't stop.

She got home after midnight and cleaned up before getting into their bed and letting Quinn take over.

A/N: Review if you want. I don't care...just kidding. I really really do, so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Don't own the Glee characters or any ideas I take from it. I do, however own the idea for this story. **

**Chapter 2**

It was the last Glee meeting and Finn was the only one missing.

_Where are you? -Q_

Queen texted the boy. The two had bonded over their love for the little diva and were now almost friends.

_In the library. -F_

_Stop sulking and get your ass over here. -Q_

_But they all hate me. :( -F_

Quinn sighed in irritation. "Berry go fetch tall, white, and broody from the library."

Rachel looked over from her conversation with Kurt and Mercedes. "I can see why I would be the obvious choice, but why can't you? You two seem to have gotten over your history and moved on to the beginnings of a friendship."

"Because he's a love sick puppy that will do anything you tell him to." Quinn answered, though she couldn't say she wasn't the same. "Now go kiss and make up."

It hurt Rachel that Quinn wanted her to get with Finn so badly, but got up and walked out before anyone could notice. All week Finn had been making romantic gestures, but Brittany let slip that Quinn was helping him get her back and it hurt. It hurt that the girl she was falling for wanted her to be with someone else. Even though she knew the chances of Quinn ever having romantic feelings for her she couldn't be with Finn when she didn't return his love. Only recently did she realize that what she felt for Finn wasn't love. It was a little crush compared to her ever growing feelings for the hazel-eyed beauty. Her physical attraction to the blonde had started growing into something else when she overheard something that made her see everything the girl did with a new perspective.

It was the summer before Junior year and Rachel was taking a different route on her nightly runs. She slowed down when she heard voices one of them familiar. Rachel's curiosity was peaked, so she hid behind a fence and stuck her head around it to see as well as hear. She was surprised to see Quinn and her father arguing on the porch with the light on. Everyone in town had been shocked when Quinn's mother had filed for divorce, but the Fabrays were very secretive and no one knew why.

"Convince you mother to stop her foolishness or I'll tell her about your disgusting desires." The taller Fabray threatened looming over his daughter. Quinn didn't show an once of fear for the man as her eyes narrowed.

"Do it and I'll tell her about our nightly ritual. Her lawyers will gladly sue you for everything you have not that it'll matter seeing as how you'll be in jail for a very long time." The blonde made her own threat with a small smirk.

"I know you, Quinn, you wouldn't." The man retorted with a triumph smile. "You're care too much about what others think."

"You're right." The blonde confirmed. "Quinn wouldn't, but I will." And with that she went into the house, but before she turned off the light Rachel saw the scared look on the man's face.

"Charlie." He whispered so low Rachel had to strain to hear.

Rachel didn't understand the end of the conversation, but she thought she knew what Quinn meant when she threatened her father. If her suspicions were correct they would explain most of Quinn's behavior up to Nationals. The HBIC attitude was her defense mechanism. Since that night Rachel got a better understanding of the blonde.

Rachel found Finn sitting in the history isle. "You're neglecting your role of co-captain by not attending the last meeting of the year." Rachel said sitting next to the boy she used to think she loved.

"No one wants me there." Said with self-pity. "They all hate me for costing us Nationals."

"It was both our blunder and the only one that still holds any animosity is Santana." Rachel tried to reassure the big boy.

Finn looked up and asked the question he'd been dying to all week. "What about you, do you hold any animalosity?"

Rachel looked at him in amusement. "If you mean animosity, then no."  
>"So we can still work?" Finn asked hopefully.<p>

"I'm sorry Finn, but I don't harbor any romantic feelings for you." Finn's look of confusion reminded her that she had to tone down her vocabulary for him. "I don't love you." Finn's wounded puppy look made her feel guilty, but it was the only way she could get him to stop his pursuit of rekindling their relationship. She got up dusting off her skirt. "Come on, don't let me be the reason you don't see everyone one last time before summer break."

Finn followed reluctantly still wearing the wounded puppy look. Quinn didn't have to ask how it went seeing Finn's dejected look.

Quinn raised her hand.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Can I sing a song before we part ways until senior year?"

He looked at the clock and seeing that they still had five minutes nodded. "Listen everybody!" Mr. Schuester spoke loudly to get the attention of gleeks. "Quinn has something she'd like to sing for us."

Quinn stood up searching for the karaoke version on her iphone. After buying it she plugged it into the speakers she'd brought from home. She'd anticipated this, so she came prepared. After pushing play she walked to the front of the room grabbing the microphone from Mr. Schue.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

Quinn made eye contact with the brunette, so she'd know she was signing to her.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

_(instrumental break)_

The glee clubbers started dancing around the room to the techno music. All except Rachel who understood what Quinn was trying to tell her with the song. Quinn noticed and mouthed to Finn 'dance with her' nodding her head in Rachel's direction. Finn gave her a grateful smile and pulled Rachel to her feet and pulling her to the front of the room. She was just standing there refusing to indulge Quinn's attempts at playing matchmaker. Quinn walked up behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Dance, it'll help you make the right decision." She moved away before the diva could respond.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

They all joined in for the chorus, except for Rachel. She was thinking about what Quinn had said.

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_**and I don't know why, **_

_**but listen to your heart**_

_**before you tell him goodbye**_

_(instrumental break)_

Rachel decided to listen to the blonde's advice and danced letting her mind go blank until the song ended and she knew what she needed to do. She turned to Quinn and seeing her flushed and breathing hard solidified her resolve. She needed to taste her at least once in her life. She walked with determined steps until she was in front of the taller girl. Quinn looked down at her confused, she thought Rachel would go to Finn and tell him how much she loved him.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get any words out as her lips were covered by extremely soft ones and a hot powerful tongue was exploring her mouth. She was frozen in shock and before she could respond to the kiss it was over. Rachel opened her eyes and took in Quinn's shocked expression.

"You told me to follow my heart." She explained with a small sad smile before grabbing her bag and walking out. The room was quiet and no one moved. Puck was the first to react.

"That was hot."

A/N: I'm in pain from receiving two vaccine shots. Review and make the booboos better. ;)

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

_(instrumental break)_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why, _

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

_(instrumental break)_


End file.
